Until only a few years ago, LEDs were capable only of emitting red and green light, making their use fairly restricted for most users. With new research, the creation of blue LED lights allow a full spectrum of colors, which has become particularly useful for themed layouts in concerts, window displays, stage settings, and other theme-oriented displays. Themed lighting arrangements using color LEDs will further expand color light usage in the home, workshop and the like.
The color value of a light beam may be specified using a three-dimensional HSV or HSI color tree (color space), as shown in FIG. 1. The tree represents one horizontal slice of the total color spectrum represented by a cylinder. The vertical axis 10 of the tree specifies the intensity (lightness) of the beam, from nothing at the bottom (that is, black 12) through gray 14 to some maximum value 16 at the top corresponding to the brightest possible white. At each level of the tree (which corresponds to a given lightness or brightness), we draw a hue circle 18 whose circumference shows the various pure, fully saturated, monochromatic colors of the rainbow in wavelength order from red to violet. The shown Hue circle 18 represents but one slice of a cylinder going from black 12 at the bottom to the maximum value 16 or brightest value at the top. The points on a radius line from the center of the tree to some point on the circumference represent saturation via different unsaturated colors formed by mixing some amount of white from the center of the tree with some amount of the color at the end point of the line.
These color models are implemented in many computer systems for use by graphic artists when modifying images. Pink is a mixture of red and white, and the hue of the mixture is still red. Mixtures of yellow and white would produce colors that we would still call yellow, but which also might be described as “cream” white, “warm” white, etc.
Changing the colors of light fixtures in a color-capable lighting system turns static lighting scenes into dynamic light sculptures. Animated color scenes can entertain and enhance living conditions in a variety of situations. For example a set of color-capable track lights could “paint” interesting color patterns on a white wall such as a red, white and blue Fourth of July theme.
Traditionally scene animation is done using a playback mechanism. An animated or dynamic scene is authored prior to use. The authoring is done using a computer program that allows a user to program the color of various light fixtures at specific times along a timeline. This sequence is either played back directly from the computer or downloaded into a special controller. Often multiple sequences are downloaded and may be selected using a control panel. Although flexible the playback mechanism generates a repetitive sequence.
Other devices implement algorithmic color selection. For example fading sequentially through the rainbow color spectrum (Red, Yellow, Green, Cyan, Magenta). Another example is flashing through certain, pre-specified, color patterns. These color patterns may be associated with specific ideas, for example they may be colors associated with a specific holiday. However, these algorithmic selection mechanisms also generate repetitive sequences.
What is needed is a lighting scheme that is non-repetitive. What is also needed is a scheme that will allow user selection of various light fixture scene involvement regarding parameters such as fixture installation or group, color/intensity range selection, fade timing delay selection, and dwell delay selection. The present invention addresses these needs as will be explained herein.